1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye refractive power measurement apparatus for measuring refractive power of an eye to be examined.
2. Description of Related Art
Widely known is an eye refractive power measurement apparatus comprises a measuring optical system which projects measurement light onto a fundus of an eye to be examined and receives the light reflected therefrom with a photodetector in order to obtain the refractive power based on output signals from the photodetector. In the measurement with this apparatus, a measurement error often occurs due to partial opacity of ocular media (crystalline lens and the like) caused by cataract and the like.
In order to carry out measurement on this type of the eye that often causes a measurement error, a measurement optical system needs to be re-aligned at such a position to avoid an opaque area and the like, a part that interferes with the measurement while observing the eye to be examined.
However, it is difficult especially for an examiner who is unfamiliar with the examination to find such an appropriate position.